


Is It Too Much?

by solangelochild19



Category: Voltron - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, Licking, M/M, praise kinkish, rough kink, truck driving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Keith had gotten a job as a truck driver with the help of his friend after dropping out of college a year ago. He liked it, it gave him a chance to explore the world and relax some. College was too much for him, anyway. He lived in Texas and absolutely loved it there. He could gush about his hometown and the weather to anyone who cared to listen.Keith had parked his red truck at a nearby rest area slash trucker stop in Georgia. He had to make deliveries up north and was scheduled to arrive in about three days. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and he was wearing a black tank top with skinny jeans. Keith liked the heat, actually, and absolutely hated the cold in the north.Keith made his way over to a vending machine with some change. He slid the change in and jabbed the button. Out came a coke. He leaned against the machine and looked around, inspecting the area. Keith was twenty-two years old, pretty young for a job like this. The rest stop had a lot of older men who laughed loudly and drank beer, chatting away the loneliness of the road. He looked him up and down. Keith doubted he was a driver and assumed he was a hitchhiker. . He leaned his head back against the machine and closed his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance saw him from a mile away. His lean body in those tight close, that fricking adorable ponytail. When he saw him close his eyes, he was done. He walked over there and put one hand on the vending machine. "The name's Lance," he said with a smirk.  
Keith widened his eyes as he felt a body hover over him and a hand land beside him onto the machine. It was the boy he had been looking at. He took another glance up and down; admiring his figure and milk chocolate skin before snapping his eyes back up and lowering them into a glare despite the slight flush of his cheeks. God, his smirk was stunning. "Can I help you, Lance?" He spoke not amused at all.  
"I was just wondering what a gorgeous guy like yourself was doing out here in the middle of nowhere...all alone? I mean, I can help with that last part." He gave a wink, obviously flirting.  
Keith took a deep breath and closed his guys. So he was that kind of guy, a sweet talker who'd try to hitch a ride with him using charms. "Work." His heart raced despite keeping his voice steady. He was just...so close and handsome.  
"Oh, so you're a driver then. I see... Where you headed handsome?" he said, leaning a tiny bit closer, almost unnoticeably so.  
Keith held his breath at the compliment. It took everything in him not to turn completely red and stutter over his words. "Somewhere you aren't." He managed to retort, flickering his eyes away. It was somewhat clear that he was flustered.  
"Aww, you're so cute when you're trying to act tough. I love your look by the way, it screams sexy," he purred.  
Keith huffed, turning his face away and chewing on his lip. "Look, if you want a ride just ask. You can cut the excessive flirting."  
"Aww, but I love flirting with you... unless you want me to get in your truck right now.." he said suggestively.  
Keith flushed bright red at the last comment. "Christ, do you have a filter?" He grumbled, putting a hand on the other's chest to gently try and push him away.  
Lance placed his hand over Keith's pale one. "Eh, not really. It's kinda hard with an extremely hot guy so close to me too."  
His hand was really warm, Keith admitted to himself. Quickly, he pulled it away and put it back down by his side. He met Lance's eyes even though he was still blushing. "I bet you say that to a lot of guys."  
"No actually, I've never really been that fond of guys till I met you," he said, looking down into Keith's face, very close to him.  
"Mhm." He hummed, leaning his head back against the vending machine and looking up into his eyes. Keith noticed how close he was all of a sudden.  
"What? It's true. Sure I'm bi, but I haven't liked that many guys, only..one? I think. But you don't compare to any of them." He traced a few fingers along Keith's shoulder.  
Keith shivered at the touch. "You've just met me. You don't even know my name." He tried to keep a blank expression, but it was hard with his body so close to his.  
"True. How about I call you Handsome, or Gorgeous. Both seem pretty fitting to me.. " He trailed the same fingers over Keith's protruding collar bone.  
"How about my name instead?" Keith scoffed, feeling his fingers trail further along his skin. Unintentionally, he lifted his chin a bit and cursed himself.  
"Well then sexy, what is it?" he purred, glancing at the soft pink lips less than a foot away from his.  
"...Keith." He watched as Lance's gaze fell. Keith softly bit his lip and glanced away again. Lance's voice was smooth and downright sexy.  
"Mm, that's fittingly gorgeous... How are you so sexy if you're stuffed up in that truck all day? Do you practice in the mirror?" he purred again, voice lower.  
Keith softly groaned. This guy was not giving up, and he was /damn/ good at flirting. It practically made Keith's knees weak, especially after not talking to anyone for awhile from being on the road. The purring was too much for him. "I...don't know..." He muttered, giving in a little.  
”Oh, so you're a natural. I'm so jealous." He trailed his hands up to Keith's chin and turned his face to look at him.  
Keith held his breath and stared into Lance's eyes, feeling his soft hands. Quickly, he lifted his coke bottle and put it to the other's lips. "I think the heat is getting to your head.”Lance's eyes widened as something was shoved to his lips, hoping, for just a second, it was Keith's lips. He looked down and saw the coke bottle. He took a step back, taking the coke bottle. He took a swig and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, laughing as he handed it back.  
Keith's mouth dropped. "Ugh. You're buying me a new one." He pushed his hand against the bottle, shoving it back against Lance's chest with a disgusted look--kind of.  
"Heheh, anything for you sexy." He pulled out his wallet and pushed Keith to the side by his shoulder, giving a light squeeze and a smirk.  
Keith put his weight onto one side and a hand on his hip, waiting. If he wasn't so hot, Keith would've sucker punched him by now. He had a slight pout on his face as he grew impatient. "I gotta get back on the road, so hurry up."  
"Ok ok, here," he said, handing him a fresh one. As he passed it, his hand purposefully lingered and they touched.  
Keith's heart skipped when his hand lingered and he stared for a moment, not moving. He sighed softly and met Lance's eyes, gently pulling his hand away. "You heading anywhere?"  
"Uh, yeah. Up North for a college seminar, I might be going there in the fall. How bout you gorgeous?" he said with a smirk.  
Oh my god, he's heading up there too, Keith thought. What the hell were the chances? "...Me too, actually. I have a delivery up north." Keith smiled sheepishly.  
"Oh? Weeellllll, wanna spend some extra time with me sexy? I'd love a ride, and not just because I'd be getting to where I'm headed." He winked at Keith.  
Yes, yes he did want to spend time with the boy. Keith couldn't believe he was doing this. "I'll give you a ride, but call me by my name." He waved his hand and motioned to his red truck. "And quit flirting so much."  
"It's just so hard," Lance said, quickly following him. "And you gotta admit, you like it," he said, bumping shoulders with the shorter boy.  
Keith scoffed. "Do not." He rubbed the area where Lance had bumped him sheepishly. Keith got to the driver's side and climbed in.  
"SSuuuuuurrreee," Lance said, hopping into the passenger seat, shoving his bag by his feet. "So what exactly are you delivering?"  
"Dead bodies." Keith said immediately, joking. He always answered with that when people asked him about it.  
"I see...should I get out while I still can?" Lance joked back, somehow still keeping a straight face.  
Keith started the car and pulled out of the lot. "Probably." He stifled a laugh, pulling onto the road.  
"Oh, maybe I can convince you to keep me alive another way," he said, laughing after a few seconds of silence.  
Keith hummed and raised an eyebrow, not responding. He focused on the road ahead. "...Don't distract me while I'm driving."  
"Okay okay... jeesh, pretty boy needs to stay focused," Lance said, slightly pouty.  
"Yes, yes he does." Keith tapped at the steering wheel and leaned back in his chair. "So...you're a college freshman?" He tried to spark a conversation.  
"Well, technically a sophomore cause I got kicked out of one of my last schools," he gave a nervous laugh. "But I'll be a freshman here... I'm twenty two by the way. How old are you?"  
Keith laughed a little. "That's a story I want to hear." He paused. "I'm twenty-two, as well. I dropped out of college a year ago."  
"Oh fun...and I'd rather, um....not....uh...Why'd you leave?" Lance asked, trying to change the subject.  
Keith glanced at him for a moment, surprised he wasn't being so chatty about it. He took the hint and shrugged, looking back. "Wasn't for me. I got in too many fights and in too much trouble, and eventually I couldn't keep up with classes."  
"Oh wow, that sucks man... yeah, I got in a lot of trouble too...some more, 'risque' than others..." Lance sighed and looked out the window.  
"Eh. I like not having school to hold me back." Keith took another look at Lance. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."  
"...yea..." Lance was quiet, just staring out the window.Keith picked up his tone and decided to keep his mouth shut. Lance was no longer being open and flirty--Keith must've hit a nerve. He focused on driving for some time."I'm gonna...sleep. If that's okay with you.." Lance said quietly.  
"Hm?" Keith perked up at the sound of his voice. "Oh, yeah. I'll wake you if we stop." He mumbled.  
"K thanks." Lance closed his eyes and rested his head on the window, quickly falling asleep.  
Keith bit hard on his lip and immediately felt bad. He obviously had said something to hurt the other. Keith drove for a few hours in complete silence.  
As Lance slept, his head lolled all over the place, not once waking up. Keith drove until he saw the sun setting into the evening sky. "Should probably find a stop..." He muttered to himself, looking out the side windows. He looked at Lance, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lance." He shook him.  
Lance was usually a deep sleeper, but he woke up quickly, a jolt going through his arm. "Huh, what? whe...?" he looked over at Keith and his heart did a jump. "O-Oh, hey sexy. We stopping?"  
Keith let out a laugh, somehow relieved at being called that. "Yeah. Keep your eyes peeled for a place with overnight rooms."  
"Okayyy," Lance said, back in his cheery mood from before. He looked out his window and spotted a cheap hotel.  
Keith looked over on Lance's side and pulled into the lot slowly, parking it away from the other cars. It was a medium sized truck, and he didn't want to be bothersome. He sighed and leaned back onto the chair, closing his eyes for a moment. He was tired.  
"Man, you look exhausted. I'd be more than happy to help you get to sleep," he said, leaning toward him, faces just inches away.  
Keith opened his eyes and flushed. He put a hand to Lance's face and gently pushed him away. "/You/ are paying for your own room." He stated and stepped out of the car.  
"Wouldn't it just be cheaper if we shared? Come on, I'm a broke college kid and you're a truck driver!" he called after him, grabbing his bag and following him.  
Keith slung his own backpack over his shoulder. "Hey! I'll have you know, I make alright pay." He walked into the hotel, not bothering to hold the door open for the other.  
"Well soorryyy Mr. I-Have-A-Job. I don't. Plleeeaaseee seexxyyyy?" Lance begged, after almost getting hit by the door. He gave Keith his best puppy dog face.  
Keith ignored him and headed to the front desk. He held up two fingers. "Two single rooms, please." The employee typed some things before looking up. "We have only have one room with one bed available." Keith wanted to die. Just his luck. "...You're kidding, right? We're in the middle of nowhere, that can't be true." The employee shrugged and asked if Keith still wanted the room anyway.  
Keith looked at Lance, then looked back at the employee. He took out his wallet and put cash on the counter, paying. "Fine. Thank you." He grumbled and took the keycard.  
"I'll give you the money when we get to the room gorgeous," Lance said, doing that shoulder bump thing again.  
Keith raised a hand to his face, blushing at the scenario. He opened the door. The room was kind of small--there was one desk, one bathroom, and one bed. Keith threw his bag onto the desk.  
"So...There's no couch and there is no way in heel I am sleeping on that nasty floor....looks like we are bed buddies!" he exclaimed, jumping onto the bed with a bounce.  
"Orrrrr..." Keith grinned. "You can sleep in the shower! How about that?" He crossed his arms and looked at the bed.  
"Um, no Leap Year references please, and do you see how gross it is in there!?" Lance asked Keith, a ridiculous look on his face.  
"Didn't realize you had such high standards." Keith made a face and looked away. "If you touch me, I will not hesitate to leave your ass here immediately."  
Lance got off the bed, walking to Keith swaying his hips. He circled around him and stood behind him, tracing a finger down his back and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure you'd want to leave it?"  
Keith tensed up and arched his back slightly at the touch. He shivered when he whispered. "...Yes." He muttered.  
"Aww, you're no fun.." he said softly, noticing his reaction. He moved both of his hands down Keith's sides. "I think you're enjoying this touching."  
"I-I'm not." Keith shifted and kept his arms crossed. His hands were really warm, soft and inviting. Lance couldn't see, but Keith was blushing immensely and smiling the tiniest bit.  
Lance's hands came to a rest on Keith's hips. He pushed his body against Keith's and rested his chin on Keith's shoulder. "You're really warm, maybe you should cool down a bit, don't want you dying on me from heat stroke."  
Keith let out a soft gasp when Lance's body moved into his. He turned his head away from the other's. "...It's hot in here. I think the AC is broken."  
"Maybe we shuold get out of some of theSe clothes, that'd help us cool off," he purred into Keith's ear.  
Keith tensed again. "You really don't have a filter." He grumbled, pushing Lance's hands away from his hips. Keith turned around and walked past Lance, rummaging through his bag to find extra clothes. "I'm taking a shower." He decided to just take his whole bag in the bathroom. "/And/ locking the door. So don't even think about it."  
"Me? Think about what, sexy?" Lance said, using an innocent tone. "I would never do anything to that sweet little ass of yours," he said as he sat on the bed and smirked.  
"Hmph." Keith huffed, shutting and locking the bathroom door behind him. He started a cold shower--he really needed to cool off from today. The heat and this boy were getting to him. He stripped his greasy and grimy clothes and ran his hands through his hair, washing it thoroughly.  
Lance hummed himself, doing what he had suggested earlier and stripping out of his shirt and putting some shorts on from his bag. He was lying on the bed, waiting for his turn in the shower when he fell asleep after a few minutes of boredom, curled around a pillow.  
Keith finished about ten minutes later, and walked out in joggers and a comfortable tee. He dried his hair, brushed his teeth, and threw all the supplies into his backpack. He carried his bag and the towel out into the room, and saw the tan boy lying on the bed. Without a fucking shirt. Keith couldn't see his chest since he was curled around the pillow, but his eyes trailed down his defined back muscles in awe. He realized he was staring and shook his head, throwing his towel at Lance. "Wake up. It's your turn."  
"Huh, huh? Oh...hey sexy, have a nice shower?" he asked with a smirk, standing to get his bag. He stood on display, right in front of Keith.  
Keith had to avert his eyes. "Put on a fucking shirt." He grumbled, walking past him and putting his bag back on the desk. He pulled out his phone and a book.  
"What, is it too much for you?" Lance said with a smirk, flexing his slightly toned muscles.  
"You're too much." Keith peered his eyes over and watched as he flexed, admiring somewhat discreetly. He sat on the bed himself and laid down.  
Lance walked to the bathroom door, towel over one shoulder bag over the other. "Oh Keith?" he asked in the doorway.  
"Hm?" Keith hummed, picking up his phone.  
"I’m leaving the door unlocked," he said in a flirty way and closed the door behind him.  
"Thanks for the info." Keith huffed and sighed deeply. Lance really was too much, but Keith admitted to himself that he kind of liked it. He wasn't used to a boy taking such an interest in him. He scrolled through his phone, tapping on a contact. It was his boss, Shiro. Keith owed a progress report. "...Shiro? Hey, it's Keith." He spoke into the phone and talked about his progress.  
"Lance listened at the door for a few seconds, hearing Keith talking to someone. He sighed and started the shower. He got in and cleaned up from his hot and sweaty day.  
Shiro and Keith were kind of close. Shiro helped him when he dropped out of college and actually was the one who pulled the strings to get him this job. Keith chatted happily with Shiro, not daring to mention Lance. Just yet, anyway.  
Lance got out of his shower, starting his nightly routine, still hearing Keith talking happily with the person on the phone. Who is he talking to? Lance thought to himself. Wait, am I jealous?....ummm. Lance finished and opened the door with just a pair of shorts on and put his bag next to Keith's on the desk.  
Keith looked up at Lance when he walked out, noticing he still did /not/ have a shirt. He continued talking to Shiro. "Yeah. I should get there in like, two days?"  
Lance's eyes widened. He got to be stuck with Keith for two days?!? Well, he means, /has/ to be stuck with Keith for two days... He sat next to Keith on the bed, stretching out.  
Keith smiled at something Shiro said. "Alright. Mhm. I'll talk to you later." He hung up and set his phone on the nightstand, picking up his book.  
"What cha' reading gorgeous?" Lance said, rolling onto his stomach and looking up at Keith.  
Keith showed him the cover. It was a book about astrology. "Specifically, a chapter about constellations." He put his nose back in the book.  
"oh fun... You wanna do anything?" Lance asked, not even meaning to be suggestive, he was just bored out of his mind.  
]: Keith flushed. "No." He stated abruptly, keeping his eyes on the book. Keith took it as a suggestive question.  
"Uh, h-hey, I didn't mean it like that! I'm not always a horny guy! I mean.... uh.. " Lance blushed.  
"Mhm." Keith flipped the page and scanned it. "Tell me some more about yourself, then." Keith suggested and lowered the book for a moment. "We might as well get to know each other, right?"  
"Yeah I guess.. Uh, I'm Cuban...I love to dance... ummm.." Lance drifted, not knowing what else to say about his uneventful life.  
Keith trailed his eyes down the other's body unintentionally. "...Makes sense. You look like a dancer."  
Yea, my hips don't lie." He gave a wink and rolled his hips against the bed, a spike of...something, going through him unintentionally.  
rolled his eyes and looked away, trying to keep his face from heating up again at such a motion. He changed the subject. "I'm Korean. I like...uh." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Not much, really."  
Oh, that's...sad...." Lance said, hoping that they would have something to talk about. "I see that you like the stars... do you wanna be an astronaut some day?" he said slightly teasingly.  
"Wow, thanks." Keith snorted. "I guess I'm pretty boring." He looked at the book with a soft smile. "Actually, when I was a kid I really thought I'd be one. I'd read these kind of books all the time." Keith looked at Lance. "I'm more realistic now. I'm just interested in space, overall."  
"Oh, that's cool. I guess I've always been a little interested. I went to a science-oriented private school when I was younger...It was fun. Made two of my best friends there... I live all the way over in California so it's kinda weird being out over here."  
Suddenly, Keith perked up. "Wait...what school? Are you talking about the Garrison?" Keith's eyes sparkled with excitement and a smile spread across his lips.  
"Uh, yeah, you heard of it?" Lance said.  
"Heard of it? I dreamed of going there for years." He sat up against the headboard. "That's why I read so much on science and astrology, I was studying my ass off." Keith's smile faded a little. "I never got accepted, though." He managed a shrug, but forced the smile back. "Did you like it there?"  
"Yea, it was pretty great, I got a very good education... Even if it was super strict... and some of the teachers were asses... Where do you live- not to be a creep or anything!"  
Keith was feeling way more comfortable now. "Wow, that's amazing. I lived in Dallas, Texas for almost all my life. Recently, I'm renting an apartment in a small town in Arizona where my work is." Now that he was talking more, his slight accent was more noticeable.  
"That's cool, living on your own. You do have a pretty cute accent." Lance gently flirted, nothing as intense as earlier.  
Keith raised a hand to his mouth. "...You think? It's kind of embarrassing."  
"I think it's adorable that it gets more prevalent when you get worked up or excited about something," he said with a smile, reaching and moving Keith's hand away from his mouth.  
Keith let him touch his hand and pull it away. "Oh...yeah. I didn't realize I got so excited. Sometimes I ramble on about that stuff." He stifled a small laugh.  
"You also have a pretty cute laugh, whenever you decide to use it that is," Lance said, sitting up and folding his long legs underneath him.  
Keith tried to frown a little, but failed. "...Now you're just flattering me." He pulled his legs into a crisscross.  
"See, but when I do that, you get this cute blush, don't think I haven't noticed it," Lance said with a smirk, leaning on his hand that was on his knee.  
Keith raised his hand to his face again. "Damn it." He mumbled. "Whatever. It's just because I haven't talked to anyone in a few days."  
"Aw, you think I'm a people," he teased, I'm so flattered!" He laughed and laid down, head at the foot of the bed facing Keith. "You really shouldn't cover your face like that ya know."  
]: "Tch." Keith hesitantly lowered his hand. "...You have a nice laugh too."  
Oh I do? Why thank you cutie." He sat back up and gently ran his fingers through Keith's wet hair. "I have a question," he said, looking at Keith.  
Keith froze at the touch. It was surprisingly nice. "...Uh oh. That usually doesn't mean something good." He nervously laughed. "Um, what?"  
"Why do you have a mullet?" Lance asked, looking into Keith's eyes, totally serious.  
Keith's surprised eyes lowered and his expression became not at all amused. "...Oh my god. You're serious, aren't you?"  
Lance gave a short laugh. "No, I just got nervous and chickened out...I mean...uh..." Lance looked down at his hands in his lap.  
Keith blinked and quickly answered. "I'm too lazy to cut it, or go get it cut."  
"oh, I see. Seems legit... So..." he trailed off slightly blushing.  
Keith's eyes flickered away and he also blushed. "Uh...yeah."  
"Umm...you wanna....uh.." Lance didn't look at him.  
"..." Keith turned completely red, not knowing exactly what he wanted to do. "Uh...we should probably get some rest." He nervously scratched his neck.  
"Oh..." Lance said slightly disappointed. "I guess..."  
"Why, what did you want to do?" Keith chewed on his lip.  
"Um...it's dumb..uh, just... umm." Lance kept looking at his hands.  
"...Well if you don't tell me then it's just going to be awkward silence, so." Keith shrugged sheepishly. "Just spill it."  
"....can I kiss you?"  
Keith's eyes widened as he kept his gaze down, and his smile faded. "...No." He whispered somewhat sadly.  
"Oh...uh, okay...Night." Lance rolled over.  
Great, Keith thought. The silence was tense. "...Night." Keith mumbled and flicked the light off. He turned his back to the boy and buried his head into the pillow. He pulled the covers over his head.  
Lance couldn't sleep. He tried to, but he was just so uncomfortable on that small bed. "...Hey Keith?"  
Keith couldn't sleep either, despite how tired he was before. "...Yeah, Lance?" He whispered.  
Um... I'm...I'm sorry..."  
"No...uh, don't be." Keith cursed at himself. "It's nothing against you. I swear."  
"If it wasn't you would have kissed me..."Lance mumbled to himself, almost silently.  
"No. It's--God, it's so dumb." Keith sighed loudly, frustrated with himself.  
"Well, what is it then?" Lance said, sitting up.  
]: Keith didn't face him, and stayed laying on the bed. After a few moments, he spoke softly. "It's just, kisses usually mean commitment." He felt weird admitting such a thing. "I mean, you can have sex with someone and then leave and not feel anything, but--I feel like, y'know. Kisses are different." He rambled.  
"So you'd rather have sex with me?" Lance said, serious, not flirting.  
No, I mean--I want to kiss you. But we're going to be together for two days. Then I'm going back to Arizona and you're going to college." His voice trailed off.  
"I mean...there was a school in Arizona that I was looking into....and you want to kiss me?" Lance asked softly.  
"I don't want you to change schools because of me. We're practically strangers, anyway. And...Yeah." He mumbled before burying his face into the pillow shyly.  
Lance leaned down and pressed his lips to Keith's shoulder. "Do body kisses count as a sign of commitment?" He asked against Keith's shirt.  
Keith shook his head and smiled into the pillow, holding it a little closer to his face when he felt Lance's lips.  
Lance gave a soft kiss on his neck. "What about neck kisses?"  
Keith shook his head again, tilting his neck at the touch.  
Lance kissed his neck again, this time sucking a little bit, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to give pleasure. He ran his hand down Keith's side, slowly and softly.  
Keith's heart sped up and he made a soft noise into the pillow. He shuddered at the trail Lance's hands left. He felt his face heating up, and was afraid to look up from the pillow.  
Lance's hand rested just above Keith's ass. He gently bit down on Keith's neck.  
Keith arched his back slightly, the skin beneath Lance's hand tingling. "Mf..." The noise was a little louder this time at the soft bite.  
"Would, would you like me to continue?: Lance said against Keith's neck, deep and lust filled.  
waited a moment, feeling Lance's warm breath against his gentle skin. Slowly, he lifted his head and turned his body so he was facing Lance. He looked at his lips for a brief moment, then back up at his eyes. "Screw commitment." He whispered before wrapping and arm around Lance's neck and pulling him close.  
Lance pressed his lips into Keith's, hard and slightly sloppy. He moved his hands to his ass and gave a light squeeze.  
Keith kissed him back greedily, reaching a hand into his hair and running his fingers through it. He wrapped a leg around Lance's waist at the squeeze.  
Lance licked Keith's lip, rolling his hips ever so slightly.  
Keith gently bit and pulled on his lip in response before pressing his lips into him again. He wrapped his other leg around Lance's waist, wanting to be close.  
Lance rolled into him again, this time harder...speaking of harder....he kissed Keith harder to suppress a moan.  
hands moved down Lance's back, tracing his slightly defined muscles. He parted his lips for a moment and panted, staring into Lance's eyes.  
"Is this okay?" Lance asked, panting for air.  
Keith nodded. "I don't want to...y'know...go like, that far tonight. At least. But I'm okay with this." He turned his face away. "...I'm sorry."  
"No, no, I'm not ready for...that either." He gave a soft kiss on Keith's cheek. "This is already so much more than I thought that I was gonna get..." He drifted, shifting uncomfortably.  
Keith felt relieved at Lance's response and smiled. He turned to look up at the boy again. "I bet you do this to all your rides, huh?" He managed to joke with a wider smile.  
"Nope, never really needed a ride before...uh, I'm gonna...go, do something...uh, bathroom.....um..." Lance flushed, very awkward about his developing problem.  
Keith turned bright red and unwrapped his legs. "Oh yeah..." He let go of his neck. "It's fine, don't...feel awkward about it."  
"Heh, yea...do you, uh, are you..?"  
"Uh...not really." He scratched at his neck uncomfortably. "I guess I'm kind of tough..."  
"Heheh.....yea........I don't ussualy have guys clawing at me." he gave a wink, still looking down at Keith, pupils blown.  
Keith turned his face away, but smiled. "Oops..." He huffed a laugh.  
No, I really liked it," he said in a deep tone. He leaned back down and bite Keith's neck again.  
Keith tilted his head to the side as he did so, laughing a little. He lifted a hand to gently rub Lance's arm. "God, I can't even believe this."  
"Why not? How could I not have the hots for you," Lance practically growled. "You're just so sexy with that thicc ass of yours." Lance bit and sucked again.  
"I guess you have a thing for sweaty, southern guys, huh? I almost didn't stop at that vending machine t-today." He let out a soft moan at the bite. "I better be able to hide that..." He grumbled with a heavy breath.  
"Fine, I'll move lower and have more fun," Lance said as he ran his hands up under Keith's shirt, smiling and looking into Keith's eyes the whole time.  
Keith held his breath for a moment and bit his lip. "God, that's--that's hot." He kept his eyes staring into Lance's too.  
"Mmh, just for you sexy," he said with a smirk and pulled Keith's shirt higher and higher.  
Keith lifted his arms and allowed him to take it completely off. "You're lucky I allow you to call me that now."  
"Haha, you know you liked it before," Lance said, just before going to Keith collar bone and sucking hard.  
"...Like I'd admit that." Keith let out another soft moan before teasingly pushing at his chest. "Asshole, I can't hide that."  
"Sure you can, just wear a less revealing shirt," he purred. Then he licked up his chest, then going to one nipple and flicking his tongue over it, looking up at Keith.  
]: "Yeah, but it's--mmf." Keith's back arched and he bit as his lip, interrupted.  
"Mmh, you like that?" Lance licked again then took it between his teeth, teasing the other with his hand.  
Keith put his hands on Lance's shoulder and held him gently. Instead of responding, he just made more soft noises.  
"I love your sounds," he said against the wet skin. "I wanna hear more." He pushed his knee in between Kieth's legs, applying some pressure.  
Keith squirmed a bit, adjusting to the pressure. He shut his eyes and tilted his head back a bit. "Mmf...damn it, Lance." He huffed.  
"Yes?" Lance said sweetly.  
"You're too much." He repeated from earlier, meeting his eyes again and looking at him fondly.  
"But isn't that a good thing for you?"  
Keith looked away, blushing more--if that was even possible. "...You're a lot to handle. In a good way, I guess." He chuckled.  
"Oh? So you wanna handle me now?" he said in a flirty tone.  
Keith lifted a hand to Lance's cheek and rubbed his thumb against it. "Hm...maybe tomorrow night." This time, Keith tried a flirty wink. "Unlike you, I didn't get a nap. You're wearing me down."  
“Ooh, so there's a tomorrow night? I'm liking the sound of that." He leaned back down and kissed Keith's chest again and railed down his stomach.  
"If I don't leave you on the side of the road, maybe."  
"Hm, better let you get your sleep then. I'll be back in a little bit." He placed a kiss on Keith's nose.  
Lance walked off to the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible. He let out a few moans and yelped slightly when he finished, but was otherwise quiet.  
Keith had passed out almost as soon as Lance left. He was exhausted, having drown over twenty hours today and then have Lance tease him like that. Keith hadn't moved and fell asleep sprawled out with his mouth slightly ajar, softly snoring.  
Lance walked back in, relieved to see that Keith was asleep and not making fun of him for moaning. He shoved him over and cuddled into him, forming the big spoon.  
Keith felt Lance's warmth on his back and settled into the position comfortably, being the little spoon.  
Lance fell asleep quickly after that, despite his earlier nap  
Keith slept quietly and comfortably throughout the night, not waking up at all. He woke up at five in the morning, which was a late start for him. He blinked his eyes opened and shifted a bit, but didn't get up.  
Lance was in a deep sleep and didn't feel Keith wake up at all, just snuggling closer into him.  
Keith groaned, feeling groggy with sleep. When his eyes were open, he remembered what happened, where he was and who he was with. "Oh my god..." He whispered softly to himself with a smile.  
"Hmm?" Lance said in his sleep. "Keith..." he whispered, still asleep.  
"Lance...?" He responded, keeping his voice down.  
"Mmm, more," he said.  
Keith flushed. "Lance." He spoke louder this time.  
"Nghh, harder..."  
reached over and grabbed a pillow before turning around and hitting him in the face with it.  
"AAhhh," Lance shouted, getting scared and following out of the bed. "What the hell was that for.." he groaned from the ground.  
"Pfft..." Keith held back a laugh before letting it out when Lance fell. He peered down at him. "You were having a wet dream about me." He threw another pillow at him.  
"Uh...Was I..." Lance blushed  
"I don't know, you tell me. You were the one moaning in your sleep." He retorted, pulling the covers over his head and sprawling out on the bed.  
"I...I, um.... heheheheh.........." Lance blushed, rubbing his neck.  
"Did you sleep alright?" Keith mumbled from under the covers, closing his eyes again.  
Heh, I slept great next to you. And you?"  
]: "Like a rock." He yawned, sitting back up. "Mh..." Keith rubbed at his eyes. "We gotta get going soon."  
"Okay, lemme get dressed, unless you'd prefer me shirtless," he said teasingly.  
"I'm gonna throw another pillow at you." He grumbled, tossing the covers off himself and standing up.  
Oh, come o, you know you like it," he said teasingly. He stood and pulled a shirt from his bag.  
"No distracting the driver." Keith walked over next to Lance, digging through his own bag. He pulled out another pair of black skinny jeans, and a band tee.  
"Mmh, I like your style, it suits you." He pulled of his shorts and threw on a pair of jeans.  
"My emo style?" He raised an eyebrow, pulling the shirt over his messy bed head.  
"Hell yea, you look great in it." Lance walked to the bathroom with tooth brush in hand.  
He smiled and changed his pants, pulling up his jeans. He followed Lance into the bathroom with a hairbrush, styling his hair in the mirror.  
They got ready in silence, putting their things up and checking out of the hotel.  
Keith waved at the front desk in thanks before heading out. "Alright, let's go find a diner." He climbed into the driver's seat. "And you're paying, since I paid for the room last night."  
"Ooh, totally forgot about that..got a little caught up, wouldn't you agree?" he smirked and pointed out a Denny's a few moments later.  
"Mhm." Keith hummed, not too embarrassed about it now. He pulled into the Denny's parking lot and climbed out.


	2. Langst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trucker! Keith Kogane [x for start]: [ I can just imagine lance saying: you say boy, I say friends. boy! then keith says: ...boyfriends? ]  
> Lance McClain(Klance): [YYAAZZSSSSS]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit ton of Langst..... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHh

Lance jumped out, following him into the diner. They were led to a table in no time and Lance squeezed next to him in a booth.Keith raised an eyebrow. "Next to me, not across?" He laughed a little, picking up a menu.  
"I wanna be as close as I can to you," he said, placing one hand on Keith's thigh.  
Keith put his hand under the table and gently smacked Lance's away. "We're in public, control yourself." He huffed and turned back to the menu.  
"It's just so hard," Lance snickered, picking up a menu and looking at it's contents. They both ordered and were sitting at the table, and awkward silence settling.  
Keith had ordered pancakes and a large coffee. He lightly tapped his foot and got lost in thought, staring into space.  
"What cha' thinking about gorgeous?"  
"Hm? Oh, I don't know. A bunch of stuff." He bit the inside of his cheek.  
"Okaay....like?" Lance asked.  
"Well...like...we're not a thing, right?" Keith tapped his foot a little faster.  
"I mean...Um..." Lance's heart dropped, not knowing what to say. "we're just...strangers with benefits I guess..." It hurt him so much to say, but he didn't want to scare Keith away.  
Keith's heart fell a little too. "Yeah...alright." He was afraid of committing, still, because of his job and Lance's college future.  
Yea...but we still on for tonight?" he purred and scooted closer, trying to relieve some of the tension in the air. "I remember you saying something about...hmm, what was it again? I think-- oh right, handling."  
]: Keith raised a hand over Lance's mouth, but he wasn't quick enough. "Public. Watch it." He lowered his hand. "...But yes." He quietly added. Lance softly chuckled, somewhat excited.  
Drinks arrived, and Keith added sugar to his coffee, stirring. "So, you were talking about going to college. What do you want to major in?"  
Oh, um....its, well, I'm majoring in dancing actually...been doing it since I was five so why not?"  
"Oh, right, I remember you saying you were a dancer. That's cool." Keith smiled a little. "Since five, eh? What kind of dance?"  
"Eh, salsa, meringue, tango... the sexy dances. " He added with a wink.   
"...Wait, aren't those fruits?" Keith shot him a confused look, totally clueless.  
"Um, no..not at all...um, wow..." he laughed at Keith's cuteness. "I mean, I guess tango sounds like mango, and merengue sounds like that one lemon pie, but...wow Keith, you're too cute."  
"...Oh my god I'm a fucking idiot." Keith groaned, taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm too tired to function properly."  
"Sorry I kept you up so late sexy, couldn't help myself."  
"If you don't shut up about last night, I /will/ leave you on the side of the road." He threatened.  
"Fine fine.. So I'm not tempted, I'll move in front of you so I can see your gorgeous eyes." He slid into the seat across from Keith.  
Keith rolled his eyes, but looked forward at the other. He took another sip of his coffee. "Hm..." He tried to think of more things to ask. "Any reason why you want to attend this college in particular?"  
"Eh, not really... Just thought it'd be kinda cool living out of California, getting away from the family a bit. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love them, but we just don't...agree on everything..."  
"I see." Keith knew family was a touchy subject, so avoided asking further. "I've only been up north a few times, but it's pretty."  
"Definitely, and the cold weather is the best!" Lance said, totally not flirty anymore, now just excited.  
"You like the cold?" Keith smiled at his excitement.  
"I grew up in Cuba and Southern California my whole life, I'm kinda "heated" out, so to speak."  
Keith laughed. "That makes sense. Change of climate does sound nice."  
"Yeah, so...what do you like?"  
"Weather-wise or in general?"  
"uh, general?"  
"Uhm...hm." Keith bit his lip and thought. "You already know I like reading. I have a small interest in motorcycles, if that counts."  
"Oooh, bad boy, I see~" he gave a short laugh.  
"Definitely." He chuckled. "Actually, I think I was totally the stereotypical bad boy loner type in high school."  
"Oh my lord, really?" Lance laughed the image of Keith in high school. "Gloves?"  
"Gloves." He confirmed. "Mullet, leather jacket." Keith laughed too, remembering. "Got into tons of fights."  
"oh my, I wish I knew you in high school, I would have been all oover you."  
"Bet." Keith sipped at his coffee. "I probably would have punched you. I isolated myself a lot."  
“I would've tried. But I think I've gotten more charm since then...and better looking." He let out a laugh.  
"I bet you were a total nerd in high school."  
"Eh...I was more the depressed kid...loner....occasionally happy when I was dancing." He looked down into his mug, looking at the dark contents.  
"Ah--" Keith waved his hand. "Sorry if I hit a nerve." He apologized almost immediately.  
"Nah, it's cool...I guess you could make me feel better?" He said with a hopeful smirk. "I hear that Denny's bathrooms are usually clean. He gave a wink.  
"If you keep that up, I think I may be too tired tonight." Keith raised a hand over his mouth and faked a yawn.  
“You're such a great actor, are you sure you weren't a drama nerd?" Lance quipped back.  
"Why, thank you." Keith gave a small bow. "No, thank god. I'm glad I didn't go through that phase."  
"Haha, same. I went through that awkward braces phase though, ugghh."  
"Me too." Keith winced at the memory. "Blegh. And emo phase. But..." He looked down at his outfit. "I don't think I ever grew out of that."  
"Ha, I think it suits you," Lance send genuinely, not the least bit flirty.  
Keith smiled at the compliment and hummed. "Thank you. Goes with the mullet, eh?"  
"Definitely." Lance burst out in laughter.  
smile grew hearing him laugh. "Oh, shit, I forgot." He patted his pockets, finding an elastic. He tied up his hair into a ponytail just like yesterday. "It gets in my way while driving." He explained.  
"Oh my lord, you ...yes...I, you need to wear your hair like that tonight...I can't even right now.." Lance squeed.  
Keith stifled a laugh. "It's not even a big deal." He tapped on his coffee mug.  
"No dude, you don't even understand how freaking hot, yet adorable you look."  
Keith was about to say something, but the food arrived as soon as he opened his mouth. "Thank you." He told the waitress, and took a bite from his meal.  
Lance ate too, a content silence drifting over the table.  
A couple minutes passed of quiet eating. Keith's gaze wandered around the restaurant, and he caught one of the waitresses looking at Lance in a way he didn't like.  
"What's wrong? Your face went all sour," Lance said, confused.  
Keith kept his eyes on her for a moment before turning back to Lance. "Nothing. Hey, you have something on your face." He motioned for him to lean across the table  
Lance leaned across, confused at this act of domesticity and cocked his head.  
Keith grabbed his shirt and gave him a quick, hard kiss on the lips before letting it go and sitting back down, glancing his eyes at the girl again to watch her reaction. She scoffed and turned away, causing Keith to smile.  
Lance sat back down, staring at Kieth. "What happened to 'we're in public'?" he asked after a few moments of sitting there dazed.  
"You had something on your face." He mumbled, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.  
“Wouldn't it now... never mind..." Lance picked up his fork and continued eating. He wiped his face and stood. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."  
Keith looked up. "Alright." He picked some more at his food and took a sip of coffee.  
Lance left to the bathroom. As he emerged from it, one of the waitress walked up to him. "Hey baby, wanna leave that little friend of yours? I bet I'm a better kisser than him." She said, walking closer to him.  
Keith finished his food, pushing his plate forward and leaning back in the booth. His eyes landed on the same waitress and...Lance. Keith gripped the handle of his coffee, watching closely.  
"Uh...I doubt it...He's pretty great...Aren't you supposed to be like, waitressing or something?" he said nervously. "I'm on break sweety." she purred. "So what do you say we go out to my car, and have some fun?" she took another step toward Lance, her fingers resting on his chest. Something inside Keith snapped as soon as she touched him. He slammed his hand on the table, hard, and stood up. He fished some cash out of his pocket, slammed that on the table, and walked out of the diner. Keith didn't understand why he felt so jealous, he should be. They weren't dating.  
Lance heard a loud slam and looked over, watching Keith walKing out the door. He grabbed the woman's hand ad said, "Sorry, my boyfriend wouldn't be a fan," and he pushed her to the side walking out of the diner to find Keith as quickly as he could.  
Keith hadn't heard what they said, he just saw what happened and it made him mad. He quickly walked out to the truck and climbed in, slamming the door shut and locking it. Lance walked to the driver's side, standing on the platform under the door. He looked inside and say a pissed off Keith. He tapped on the window, a puppy dog face on.  
Keith didn't send a look his way. Instead, he pressed his middle finger up against the window.  
Lance’s eyes widened. Did he think that he was trying to get with the girl? Lance thought. Then he had a brilliant idea. He tapped on the glass to get Keith's attention. He fogged up the window and spelled out "I am urs" and smiled, not realizing it was backwards to Keith.  
Keith looked at the window, seeing a message. He squinted his eyes and read 'sru ma I'. He send him a confused and weird look, and mouthed 'what?'.Lance face palmed and tried his best to write everything backward  
Keith started the car so he could roll down the window. He leaned his head out, keeping the door locked. "You have messy handwriting." He grumbled.  
"Well I'm sorry, I was trying my best," he said, slightly pouting. "Did you get the message though?"  
Keith looked at his pout, then back up into his eyes. "No." He spoke sternly.  
"Oh...Do you want to hear it, or are you denying me..."  
Keith started to roll the window up again, being stubborn. "Denying. Byeee." He stuck out his tongue. His attitude was coming out.  
"Wait!" Lance yelled, putting a hand over the window.  
Keith let go of the button because he didn't want to crush his fingers. "Hm?" He shot a cold glare.  
"At least tell me one thing before you leave me: why did you kiss me in there, other than the 'food on your face' bit."  
"She was looking at you." Keith admitted, glaring down at him. "And you totally lied to me, going to the 'bathroom'. I saw you two."  
"OH MY GOD!" Lance yelled. " I didn't even know she was looking at me! And I did have to go to the bathroom, I didn't take a whaz at the hotel at all! I refused her! Dude, I want to do all that stuff with yo-" Lance broke off, face heating up.  
Keith flinched at the yelling before shouting back. "Is that all you fucking want, my body? Why don't you go fuck her in the bathroom, then?" He yelled out the window at the boy.  
"Really!?! You don't think that I may be interested in your other quirks!? Your cute ass laugh, your little accent, your fucking ponytail for Christ's sake! Sure, I like your body, but I would never use you like that!" He shouted back, tears starting to film his eyes.  
"I got her away from me by calling you my fucking boyfriend ya know!"  
Keith's brows furrowed in anger as he listened and his eyes welled up a bit. His expression eased and turned more into sadness than anger. "...You...what?"  
"I dunno, it just slipped out...it felt right to say, but...I'm, I'm sorry..." he looked down, a tear running down his face.  
A tear slipped from Keith's eye too, and he looked forward with his hands on the steering wheel. He tapped it for a minute before speaking up. "Just...get in the car." His voice quivered and he unlocked the doors.  
Lance looked up, surprised. He walked over to the other side, sliding in silently.  
Keith pulled out of the lot and didn't say anything, didn't even give a look to Lance. He drove quietly down the road, wanting to get away from the diner.  
Lance sat awkwardly, fumbling with his hands, staring out the window.  
It was probably around a half-hour or so when Keith finally moved. He reached forward and turned the radio knob, playing low country music. He settled his hands back on the wheel, clenching it unintentionally. Lance tried his hardest not to laugh, but he couldn't hold it in. He winced at himself after a short laugh escaped his lips. He slowly looked at Keith, waiting for a reaction.  
Keith was surprised to hear something from the boy and loosened his grip. "...What's so funny?" He looked over.  
"I..I just thought it was cu- funny that you listened to country..." Lance said.  
Keith blinked before he broke a small smile. "I'm Texan, after all." He turned it up a bit. The radio was playing Dierks Bentley's 'Drunk on a Plane'.  
"I, I'm sorry Keith," Lance said at the end of the song.  
Keith's smile faded and he turned the volume down again. "It's fine. I should be the one apologizing. You're not my boyfriend. I don't know why I got so...fired up." He swallowed.  
"yea....I know I'm not..." Lance said, looking out the window again.  
The silence was tense again and Keith began to tap his finger nervously. "I--You can flirt with other girls, and stuff. I'll control myself next time."  
I don't want to though," Lance mumbled  
Keith looked over at him for a few seconds. "...Why?"  
): "Because there is only one person I want to flirt with right now, and he's amazing and funny, and so fucking cute without even trying... and he's sitting right next to me but I can't do anything cause he's fucking driving." Lance said seriously.  
Keith swallowed hard at his serious tone. Another tear streamed down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. Lance continued looking out the window and muttered something to himself.More tears began to stream down his cheek and his eyes were too watery to drive. He quickly turned the car and parked on the side of the road. Keith leaned his forehead on the steering wheel.  
Keith!" Lance said, quickly reaching a hand to place on his shoulder. "What, uh, why are crying?" He asked, extremely panicked.  
Keith's shoulders trembled as he held back a sob. "I--God..." He sobbed.  
Oh Keith, come here, please," Lance said, voice trembling, holding his arms out for Keith."  
Keith slowly lifted his head, looking at Lance with big teary eyes before leaning over the middle compartment of the truck and wrapping his arms around his neck. He tucked his head into his shoulder, shaking and crying.  
"It's gonna be okay," Lance cried, "I'm so sorry.." He hugged him tight, trying to not sob himself but failing.  
Keith clenched onto the back of his shirt. For a few minutes, the car was filled with sounds of the two boys crying. He shook his head, sniffling. "S-stop apologizing."  
"But it's my fault your crying! It's my fault you're stuck with me and it's my fault I'm so god damn horrible!" he sobbed, his body racked with tears.  
Keith grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back so he was looking him straight in the eyes. "You idiot! I'm crying because I like you a lot and this can't fucking last!" He shouted. "That's why I was afraid of kissing you. That's why I was afraid of becoming something more than strangers with benefits!" He continued, spilling it all out. "I can't fall for a guy and then leave him and have that be it!" He screamed, breathing heavily. "I've known you for less than twenty-four hours and I already don't want to think about leaving you." He whispered.  
stared at him, speechless. "Keith..." he said softly. "I...I don't want to leave you either... I want to stay with you," he placed his hand softly on Keith's cheek, silent tears streaming down his face.  
"It's so d-dumb..." Keith lifted his hand to place it above Lance's hand. "I've...God, I've just--I'm growing attached to you." He sniffed.  
"Heheh, kinda hard not to when you have a personality like mine," he teased back softly. "Gotta say, I'm falling further and further for you every time I look into those eyes, or hear that god damn laugh. I haven't known you for long, but you make me so fricking happy."  
Keith laughed lightly. "Me--Me too...Those damn ocean-blue eyes suck me in like the tide. And your dumb flirting makes my heart skip." He shakily sighed. "I've been so lonely on the road, I've forgotten what it's like to be genuinely happy with someone."  
"So, so I do make you happy?" Lance said, a huge smile splitting his face.  
"Yes." He said without hesitation. "Although, I like being passive aggressive about it. You've got a cute reaction to it."  
"I thought you were teasing!" Lances smile softened and he leaned his head against Keith's closing his eyes. "I want to be with you...I'd do anything, even lose the cold of New England winters for you. "  
Keith put his arms around his neck, leaning his forehead against the other's as well. "Me too. I--I want to get to know you better."  
"I want to spend more time with you...I want to know you...Do you wanna make this trip longer with me?" Lance asked hopefully, deciding at that moment he would try to never leave this boy.  
Keith nodded immediately. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." He breathed a laugh, smiling.  
Lance laughed, tears now falling from happiness. He wrapped his arms around Keith again, holding him tight.  
Keith leaned more over the middle compartment of the car to get closer to Lance, as much as he could in the small space. He gripped onto the back of his shirt in happiness. "I don't know how, yet...but we can make this work." He whispered, hopeful.  
"I'd be willing to try if you were," Lance whispered back. " I have decided I'm going to Arizona. I refuse to go North and be so far away from you."   
"I am." Keith pulled back and looked up. "No...You should go check out the seminar and see if you genuinely like it, first."  
"Will you wait for me?" Lance said, looking into Keith's eyes, hoping he would.  
Keith nodded with bright eyes. "Yeah. I'll talk to my boss and see if I can stay while you attend the seminar. How long is it?"  
"Just a few days, but I might skip the last part because it is just fraternity house thing, and I wasn't interested anyways...I'm so happy I met you.." Lance whispered.  
Keith nodded again. "It...it should be alright. I'll talk to him later." Keith smiled. "I'm happy I met you too." He voice was low and soft. "Even if I thought you were a total asshole at first." He admitted with a laugh.  
"What!?" Lance said, his usual funny guy demeanor back in place. "Well, you weren't no ray of sunshine either gorgeous."  
"If you're gonna stick around, get used to my attitude, hot stuff." He teased, poking at his chest.  
"Ohh, so I'm hot? Glad you finally realized," he said teasingly.  
"Please. I realized as soon as you leaned onto that vending machine." He pulled back, settling back in his seat. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to inflate your ego more." He laughed.  
"Haha, well, I'm pretty happy I decided to have a nice drink that day," he said wink.  
Keith started up the car again. "Yeah. I'm glad." He shook his head with another laugh. "Small world."  
"It's a good thing...Hey, uh, Keith?" Lance said sheepishly.  
Keith was about to pull onto the road when Lance spoke up. "Hm? What's up?" He turned to him.  
"C--Can I hold your hand?" He blushed a bright red, all the way up to his ears.  
"You're getting embarrassed about holding my hand?" Keith raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Big Shot Flirt?"  
"Well...This is...out of my comfort zone...This is more meaningful...  
"Oh. Yeah, I understand. It's like...my kissing thing." Keith waved his hand. "But, yeah. You can." He kept his left hand on the steering wheel and held out his right hand in Lance's direction.  
"Heh....thanks, it really means a lot..."  
Keith hummed in agreement and pulled onto the road. He intertwined his fingers with Lance's. "Your hands are...really soft." He admitted in a whisper.  
Heheh, yours are rough, but in a good way. And they're so warm," he purred in satisfaction, eyes closing.  
Keith rubbed his thumb over Lance's knuckles. "They're worn down from work." He hummed, looking forward.  
"Mmh, beautiful," Lance pulled the hand up to his mouth and gave a light kiss, blushing slightly as he put it back down to their original state.  
Keith blushed as well as the charming motion. "Hey, not to kill the mood but I've got a question that's been nagging me." He asked abruptly.  
"Uh, yea? " Lance said, looking at the road as well.  
"When I first picked you up, I asked about college. I told you I dropped out, and you said you got kicked out. Why's that?" Keith asked, giving his hand a small squeeze. "You said something about getting in trouble, or 'risque'...I'm just curious."  
"Uh...oh....um, well, I was caught doing some things with...some people....on campus and I got a bunch of warnings...didn't listen hehe...." Lance trailed off awkwardly.  
“Like...what?" Keith questioned more cautiously. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay." He assured. "I won't ask more about it."  
"Well, it's fine...as long as it doesn't change how you look at me?" Lance asked, hoping.  
"As long as you didn't kill anyone." He assured.  
"Heheh...well, I got caught drunk, hitting on one of my professors. Now, before you think, 'ew, a professor?!' she was only like, five years older than me. I also, floated a bit from dorm to dorm....if you get what I mean.... the admin already knew about my, late night tendencies, and when they heard I almost groped a teacher, they had had enough of me..." Lance said, shrinking into his seat, embarrassed.  
Keith was a little surprised. "Oh." He managed, raising his eyebrows. "That's...interesting. I'll be careful around you when you have alcohol in your system." He joked. "Really, though, it doesn't change anything. Thank you for telling me."  
"Uh, yea..." Lance said, slightly pained by the joking.  
Keith picked up on his voice. "I--I didn't mean that." He quickly said.  
"Yea..."  
Keith cursed at himself. He'd hit a nerve again--he was never careful with his words. Keith gave Lance's hand another small squeeze and kept his mouth shut as he drove along.  
Lance looked at the clock and noticed it was already eight... so much longer until night. "Soooooo, wanna play a game?" he said, trying to break the awkward silence that had formed.  
Keith sighed a bit in relief and was willing to do anything to break that tension. "Yeah, what's the game?" He asked.  
"It's a question game. Here are the rules: We both ask ten questions, alternating, and you have to answer them truthfully, you have to pinky swear on it!! And pinky promising is the highest form of promising ya know. Aaand, if you don't wanna answer, ypou get two passes."  
Keith found it extremely adorable at Lance insisting pinky swears were legit. "Alright, I'm in." He lifted up his pinky, letting go of Lance's hand for the moment.  
Lance looped his pinky and squeezed as hard as he could.  
Keith smiled and intertwined their fingers again. "You start first." He prompted.  
"Ooookkaaaayy, let's see...favorite color?"  
"Red." Keith chimed happily. "Although, black is a close, close second." He added. "Hm, where would you like to travel, if you could?"  
"HMmmmm, your p--" Lance cut himself off from laughter.  
their intertwined hands, Keith shoved him lightly. "You said truthfully!" He laughed.  
"I know! I would love to get in your pants." he laughed again. He turned to Keith and said, "I would legitimately love to go to Italy. My friend Nico is from there and he says it's gorgeous."  
Italy? How fancy." He hummed. "I totally want to try genuine Italian pizza."  
"Oh my God, you are such a dork." lance said through a laugh. "Hm...What is your dream job?"  
Keith grinned. "My dream job unrealistically would be an astronaut. Realistically though..." He trailed off. "I'd like to become a teacher."  
"Really!? That's s o cute! I can imagine you know, standing at a white board erasing your words, cute butt swaying."" He teased.  
Keith's cheeks flushed. "It's actually kind of unrealistic, now that I think about it. I could never attend all those years of college to meet the requirements."  
"If you tried hard enough, I'm sure you could." Lance kissed Keith's hand again.  
Keith laughed sheepishly. "I appreciate the support, but, I don't think it'll happen." He shrugged with a sigh. "I'm content with this anyway." He glanced at Lance. "What about you?"  
"Hmm, probably a dancer..then, when my career settles down I'll be a dance instructor for little kids. I've already taugh half of my family to dance, so I thought it would work out well."  
"Right, you're going to college to be a dancer. That's really amazing." Keith paused at the topic of family again, not sure if he should bring it up just yet. "I bet you're good with kids."  
"Heh, yea, I guess I am. I've had plenty of practice with all my little siblings," he said with a grin.  
Keith smiled. Maybe he'd ask about family in the next question. "Your turn."  
"Hmmm, can you dance at all?"  
"Fuck. No." Keith bursted out in a laugh, thinking about all his embarrassing attempts. "No way."  
"Oh my god! I should teach you! That would be amazing!! I would love to show you how to shake those fine hips ya got there," he purred.  
Keith flushed at the thought of him dancing, not even Lance's comment. "I'm the world's most awkward dancer...you'll regret it."  
"I'd love to make you into the world's second best dacner, second to me of course," Lance said dramatically, puffing his chest out.  
Keith huffed. "I'll believe it when I see it."  
"I will take you up on that offer," he laughed. "Your turn."  
"Can I ask about family?" Keith asked after a few seconds.  
"Yep, and that counts as a question! My turn," he said with a giant grin  
"What? Ugh. Whatever." Keith teasingly stuck out his tongue. "Go ahead."  
"What do you think is my best quality?" Lance said, serious and slightly timid.  
Keith thought for a moment. He didn't realize how hard it'd be to choose just one. "Hm..." He chewed on his lip, thinking. "The way you talk to people. Not just like, flirting and shit, but you're easy to talk to about things." He blinked. "If that makes sense."  
"oh wow, thank you..I've never gotten that before. You really mean it," Lance said with a soft smile.  
"I do. I'm surprised no one's ever told you that." He admitted. "What's your family like?"  
"Well, my father is very stubborn, my mother is the sweetest person you'll ever meet, and all of my siblings are basically copies of me, if that doesn't scare you off," he said quickly, getting to the point fast.  
Keith made a face. "I don't know if I can handle mini Lances..." He teased with a chuckle. "They sound interesting."  
"Yep, one big happy family..." he said, drifting off. His face put on another big cheesy smile again and he sat up straighter. "Keith, ma main man, I dunno if you can handle this next question. Try not to get too embarrassed alright."  
Keith felt something was off about his first statement but didn't push further. "Uh oh." Keith flushed and took a breath. "Go for it."  
"How long are you...down there?" he asked in a flirty, suggestive tone.  
"Ugh, really?" Keith had prepared for an embarrassing question but didn't expect that. "I don't know, I've never measured my dick with a ruler." He mumbled. "It's nothing impressive, though..."  
"YOU REALLY HAVEN'T?! LIKE, EVERY GUY DOES THAT? And I'm sure it's impressive sexy, anything correlated to you is," he said the last part slower, more smooth than the first, practically shouted part.  
"No!" Keith shouted with a chuckle. "I'm not like every guy." He made a face. "Mh. Okay." Keith wasn't convinced--he had a few insecurity issues about his body, but Lance didn't need to know that. "Oh. I've got an equally embarrassing one." He looked at Lance. "Are you a virgin?"  
"Wait, I take that back. You already told me about college. That one doesn't count."  
"Haha, nice, I feel so loved. You didn't listen to my depressing back story," he dramatically sobbed.  
"Well, I am a guy virgin though..."  
Keith huffed. "I did, it just slipped my mind right now." He peered his eyes over. "Oh? You seemed pretty expe--" He stopped.  
"What was that Keithy? Expe-- what?" he asked teasingly.  
"Don't call me that." He shoved their intertwined hands at him again. "I don't remember saying anything. Continue?"  
" Nonono, what were you gonna say? And what, do you prefer sexy more?" he said with a smirk.  
"I prefer Keith, thank you. And it's your turn to ask the question." Keith tried avoiding it.  
"Fine then, my question is what were you gonna say!?"  
"Damn it, Lance." Keith cursed. "Fine, I was going to say you seemed pretty experienced. Happy?" He mumbled, flustered.  
"Haha, you're so cute when you're flustered. And what? I seem experienced? Maybe compared to a sack of potatoes," he laughed. "Your turn."  
Keith grumbled in embarrassment. He almost questioned the second to last part, but didn't. "Alright, what was your first kiss like?"  
"Oh Gooodddd, that was a dark time..." he said, covering his face with a hand. A wide grin spread across Keith's face. "Do tell."  
"Ugh, I love how you find so much joy in my pain. Weeellllll, earlier ya know how I told you I had braces?"  
"Pfft." Keith let out a little laugh. "Y-yeah?"  
"Weellll, I had a little crush on my friend, and I thought he was a she, but apparently they're non-binary or something, and we both had braces and wanted to 'experiment' our eighth grade year...we were found about an hour after we got stuck, by my best friend Hunk.... it was bad..." he said, blushing at the memory. "That was my friend Pidge, but we're like, best friends now..." He laughed awkwardly.  
Keith tried to bite back a laugh. "Oh my god...that does sound dark. At least you guys can laugh about it now. That's kind of cute, though."  
"Yea I guess . I'm happy that it was with someone I was close to and not to some dickhead."  
"True. Mine was with some total creep." Keith shivered at the memory. He didn't feel uncomfortable sharing, though. "This guy in high school wanted to experiment with another guy, and thought it'd be hot if he pushed me against the wall and suddenly kiss me." Keith made a face. "God, it was disgusting."  
"Haha, do you have a rough kink? Does sexy here like it rough?" he purred.  
"First of all--I didn't think it was hot that some stranger kissed me. In fact, I kicked him right in the balls as soon as his lips touched mine." Keith stated proudly. "Second of all--pass." He grinned teasingly.  
“Oooh, guess I'm gonna have to find out later," Lance said with a wink. Lance noticed the path they were heading and tried to keep the mood going. "You're turn sexy," He said.  
Keith sighed, letting it go for now. "Alright." He picked up on the mood too and decided to play along with the boy. "Hm. What about your first time?"  
"Oh Gooodddd, all my firsts were bad, okay? It was at a party, both of us were drunk, and some guy walked in as I was shoving it up he....heheh...." Lance awkwardly laughed.  
"Her name was Nyma and she never called me back..."  
"Yikes. Well, it was probably weird that the guy walked in. Did you know her before the party?"  
Heyyy, it's my turn!" Lance stuck his tongue out teasingly.  
"Fine." Keith laughed. "Shoot."  
"Are you a virgin?"  
Keith should've seen that coming. "Pass." His finger tapped the steering wheel nervously. It was pretty obvious by his expression that he was.  
"Aaawwwww, you're so cutteeeee," Lance cooed. "I just wanna eat you up, in more ways than one," he added suggestively.  
"You're impatient, you know that?" Keith teased, continuing to tap on the wheel as he looked forward. "My turn--do /you/ have any kinks?"  
"..." Lance paused. "You'll think I'm weird..."  
"We went over this, I'm not going to think any different of you." He paused. "Maybe. It's fine, tell me."  
"Welllll, it's nothing gross like foot fetishes, but...I like it rough, and I have a bit of a..." he said something, muffled by his unoccupied hand.  
"Good, feet disgust me." Keith made a face. "Okay...and?" He glanced at him. "Put your hand down." He glared.  
Lance dropped his hand unceremoniously back onto his lap. "Fine, I have a praise kink. I like being called a good boy...and pretty..." he said, turning bright red.  
Keith flushed bright red as well, almost letting his foot off the gas pedal in surprise but he controlled himself. "Th-that's surprisingly submissive for a guy that seems dom." He managed to stutter out.  
"....well maybe I'm not a dom..." Lance said...  
"...Are you not?"  
"...why I stopped doing it with girls...didn't feel...right.." he laughed nervously  
Keith nodded after a moment. "I see. So...like...are you /not/ interested in girls?"  
"Eh, not really anymore... Kinda lost it for them I guess.. Oh hey, wait a second! You asked two questions! My turn! And I get to ask two," he said tauntingly.  
Keith nodded again, understanding. "Wait--shit. I didn't even realize." He wasn't very good at this game. "Shoot."  
" Number one: I understand that you're a virgin, but which do you think you would be, a dom or a sub?" Lance prayed to the sex gods he was dom, or, at least both.  
"Pa--fuck." He had no more passes left. "I don't know...both? I guess I'd have to experiment more." Keith admitted. "So...both or not decided."  
"Perfe-" Lance clapped his hand over his mouth. "Uh... Question number two! What is your ideal first time, like, your fantasy." Lance prepared his mental notebook.  
Keith raised an eyebrow when Lance suddenly stopped his first statement. "Hm...I mean. It's cheesy." He mumbled.  
“Oh come on, I'm open to anything....I mean......" Lance nervously laughed. "I mean, I'm open to /hearing/ anything..."  
Keith began tapping nervously again. "No, it's like, super vanilla. I don't think you'd be into it."  
"Haha, first times should be vanilla, especially considering the fact that it starts off a bit rocky," he paused, registering the rest of Keith's sentence. "And why would you care if I was into it or not?"  
"I meant you wouldn't be into my answer." Keith replied quickly. "I don't care." He let out a soft sigh. "I'd just like to do it with a guy I'm really into and...who doesn't care if I like, mess up or something. Or start laughing."  
" Yea, same...It can be really awkward..I'm sure you'll do, er, I mean, /be/ fine..."  
"Yeah..." Keith bit his lip hard and chewed on it. "I'm pretty sure we passed more than ten questions, by the way." He pointed out.  
"Oh...yea...It's so much fun talking to you though, it doesnt really have to be a game..." Lance said. "Just wanna keep going?"  
Keith smiled. "Yeah, sure. I'm glad you like talking to me." He looked out onto the road. "Alright my turn...Are yo--FUCK!" Keith's eyes widened and he slammed on the breaks as he saw something on the road. He reached his arm over Lance's chest to prevent him from hitting his head on the dashboard.  
Lance flew forward, caught by Keith's arm. "Keith! Are you okay!? What the hell happened? Keith!"  
Keith huffed and squinted his eyes. "Is that..." He leaned forward and tried to get a better look. Keith suddenly gasped excitedly like a child. "Oh my fucking god." He squealed, tugging at Lance's sleeve. "Lance! Lance, it's a dog!" There was a middle-aged white husky walking across the road with a dirty coat and no collar.  
"Oh my God," Lance leaned back in his chair, head back and eyes closed. He let out a shaky breath.  
Keith felt overjoyed. He looked over at Lance, who seemed to be startled. "...Woops. I didn't want to hit it." Keith mumbled and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry~" He cooed innocently with a smile.  
"Holy fuck..." Lances eyes were teary when he opened them.  
Keith's eyes widened. "Oh my god, are you okay?" He leaned over the middle compartment. "Lance? Lance?"  
"I just... need a breather.." he said, voice cracking. And then the tears started falling.  
Keith's heart dropped and he no longer felt excited. He gripped his hand, leaning onto the middle compartment still. Keith looked at him with extreme concern. "...Lance?" He whispered.  
Lance leaned into Keith, sobbing.  
Keith gasped lightly and wrapped his arms around the boy tightly, pulling him into a hug.  
"I was so scared I was gonna lose you too," he sobbed.  
Keith held onto him for a few moments before whispering. "...I'm sorry..." He held him tighter.  
After a few minutes of crying, Lance sat back up, reaching for Keith's hand again. "My older sister Sophia...she... she was driving when I was thirteen..." Lance said, shakily.  
Keith pulled back and looked at their hands as their fingers intertwined. "...Oh..." He said softly. He reached a hand up to cup Lance's cheek.  
Lance placed a shaky hand over Keith's, the colors contrasting beautifully.  
Their skin against one another's was truly beautiful. Keith leaned in his forehead to touch Lance's, rubbing his thumb over his tears.  
Lance sniffled. "I don't wanna lose you too, I just got you..."  
Keith felt incredibly stupid and guilty for driving recklessly. "You're not...you're not." He assured, lifting his head to press his lips against the other's forehead gently. "It's alright."  
"Th-thank you Keith...I...I really like you..." he said awkwardly, slight sadness in his voice from his previous tears.  
"I really like you too, Lance. God, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He pulled him into a hug again, burying his face into his neck.  
"It's okay Keith, it's not your fault..."  
"I'm not used to driving with people and I was being reckless." He admitted. "I'm fine with taking the blame." Keith pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
"It's okay.. Ya know what?" Lance asked, softly smiling.  
"Hm?" Keith brushed a lock of hair out of his face, face still concerned greatly.  
Lance softly planted a kiss on Keith's lips. "I'm committed to you." He sat back in his chair and took Keith's hand, smiling.  
Keith let out a soft gasp after his kissed him gently and said that. His heart sped up at such words. "I--wh--you--" Keith stuttered, shaking a little bit.  
"Do you mean that?"  
"Yes Keith, I don't lie, especially not to the man I think I'm falling in love with," he said softly.  
Keith continued to stare at him with shock, before he stifled a laugh. A small, happy tear fell down his cheek. "I--" He couldn't even speak properly. A smile grew on his lips. "I'm co-committed to you too."  
"You...You are? I thought it was gonna be one sided! Oh my God...I-I," Lance pulled Keith into a kiss, tears of happiness streaming down his face.  
Keith had always cursed himself for crushing on others too easily, and had learned to put up a defense wall growing up. But this boy, this stranger, completely crashed that wall. "Yeah, I am." Keith pushed his lips back gently, feeling Lance's warm cheeks against his own.  
Lance smiled into the kiss, no t like the one the night before, but somehow different, more meaningful. This was a kiss of commitment. Lance pulled back grinning.  
Keith felt the same. This kiss last night was out of greed and lust, but the kiss now was gentle and meant so much more to the both of them. Keith smiled, tilting his head a little.  
Suddenly, Lance heard cars honking and angry shouts. He blushed. "I think we should get going..." he nervously laughed.  
Keith's eyes widened. He had forgotten where they were. "Shit, probably." Keith pulled back and sat in his chair, before his eyesight settled back on the dog who was now on the side of the road. "...Can we take the dog?" Keith asked innocently, giving Lance big eyes.  
"Uugghhh, fine, he is pretty cute. Will he fit up here?"  
"Uhm...Yeah. I think." Keith looked behind him. There was a small area that could be considered a 'backseat'. "You wanna go grab him? Please~?"  
"Ugh, you owe me," Lance said, hopping out of the car. He lifted the large dog into the cab, helping it into the back.  
"Thank youuu." Keith cooed, glancing back at the dog with an excited smile. "Oh my god, how adorable. I /love/ huskies." He turned back to the road and quickly began driving again.  
"Okay, now that that's all happened, I'm starved." He glanced at the clock and realized they'd been talking for hours.  
Keith looked at the clock too. It was 2 in the afternoon. "Damn. What an eventful morning..." He looked forward and kept his eyes out for a food stop.  
"OOOOOHH, LET'S GO TO WENDY'S!!!" Lance shouted.  
Keith let out a groan. "They have the worst fries." He complained. "But really good burgers." He added. "Alright, I'll bite." He took the exit towards the Wendy's. "We'll get some water for the dog, too."  
"YEESS, I WANT A FROSTTTYYY!!"  
"You're like five." Keith huffed, even if he found it to be adorable.  
"You know you love it," Lance said, leaning over the center to look at him with puppy eyes.  
"Distracting the driver." Keith joked, knowing that didn't work anymore. "Hey...we should call the dog frosty." He perked up with a smile. "Because they look like one."  
"Oh my gosh that's so cuuute." He reached behind and pet the dogs ear, saying "Your name is frosty buddy."  
Keith smiled. "Frosty." He looked over at Lance with a flirty smirk. "Who's the good boy in the car, now?" He teased, remembering his praise kink.  
Lance shuddered, face going pink.  
Keith chuckled and bit his lip. "Sorry, sorry--I couldn't help it." He pulled into the parking lot of Wendy's, since the truck was too big for drive-thru.  
"You...owe me..." Lance said, face still pink.  
"I owe you two favors now?" Keith huffed.  
"Yeeep," Lance said cheerfuly, opening his door.  
Keith sighed, leaning into the back and giving the dog a kiss, ruffling his fur. "We'll be back Frosty." He hopped out of the car.  
"Did you just kiss the dog?" Lance said as they walked up to the restaurant.  
"Of course." Keith replied, opening the door and holding it for Lance. "Why, is there a problem with that?"  
"I wanna kiss..." Lance said poutily as he walked in.  
"You just got one." Keith retorted, following him in.  
"I want another..." Lance walked up to the counter and ordered for himself, gesturing for Keith when it was his turn.  
Keith placed his order and waited by the counter. "Now we're in public. So you'll have to wait." He teased.  
I know...." Lance said. "I think we should eat in the car, we don't wanna leave Frosty out there too long or he'll melt!" he snickered at his own joke.  
Keith laughed at the joke, although it was more at how Lance found his own joke so funny. "You just want another kiss." He crossed his arms knowingly.  
"No! That's not it!..." Lance folded his arms and jutted his lip out.  
"Mhm." Keith grabbed his bag with his order. "I'll see ya in the car~" He cooed, nudging past Lance and leaving him behind, chuckling.  
Lance watched Keith's ass as he walked away, grabbing his bag and from the counter, along with his frosty. Lance jumped into the car, immediately greeted with dog. "Hey Keith?"  
Keith gave the dog another pat and turned to Lance. "Yeah?" He leaned back against his seat, opening the bag. The dog sat down in the back quietly.  
"Don't you think we should take Frosty to the local animal shelter? I mean, I'm not trying to be heartless, but what if someone is looking for him?"  
Keith knew he was right, but gave a little frown anyway. "Yeah...you're probably right."  
"Do you want me to look it up on my phone?" he asked, knowing Keith didn't want to give away the cuteness. Keith nodded quietly and sipped on his soda. He glanced into the back at the dog. Lance pulled out his phone, searching for the nearest shelter. He found one and gave Keith the directions, both deciding that they'd go down there after they were done eating  
Keith ate quietly, realizing he was acting a little childish. He just had a huge soft spot for animals and attached to them easily. "Sounds good." He confirmed as he looked over the directions.  
"K.." Lance said.  
Keith turned his head quickly at Lance. "Did you just 'K' me?"  
"...Yes? Why?" Lance asked, slightly wary of Keith's tone.  
"Did I do something?" Keith tilted his head, honestly confused.  
"Umm, I was just acknowledging the fact that you were saying 'sounds good'..." Lance said awkwardly, rubbing his arm.  
"Oh." Keith looked down, putting his trash in the bag. He was embarrassed at the sudden snappiness of his attitude. Keith threw his bag on the ground of the car, figuring he'd deal with it later.  
"Okayy, let's go!" Lance said, ready for the next part of their adventure.  
Keith nodded and softly smiled. He pulled out of the parking lot. "What are the directions again?" He felt a little bit better about handing Frosty over now, knowing his owner probably missed him a ton.  
Lance gave the directions to the place, only getting them messed up twice...maybe three times. When they finally got there they all hopped out of the car, Lance helping Frosty out.  
Keith complained each time Lance messed up but a part of him didn't mind all that much. He climbed out of the driver's side before stopping. "Can...can you go do it?" He rubbed at his arm.  
"Uh, yea sure Keith.." Lance smirked. "only on one condition though.  
He crossed his arms. "...What?"  
"Un besso por favor mi amor~" he said.  
Keith had little to no knowledge of spanish. He knew 'mi amor' was love...and just that made him blush. "English, please." He mumbled.  
"One kiss please my... um, one kiss please." Lance said.  
"Mh...I don't think that's what you said." Keith poked at Lance's nose.  
"Yea, I did say that...and some other things..."  
Keith smiled and leaned in, standing on his tiptoes slightly. "네, 내 사랑" He said softly before gently meeting his lips.  
Lance kissed back, face blushing. When they separated he gave him a confused look. "Was that Korean?"  
"Yep. I don't know much, though. Only bits and pieces from when my mother spoke to me." He settled his feet back on the ground.  
"Well, what was that bit?" he said, resting his hands on Keith's hips.  
"Maybe I'll tell you after you after you return Frosty." He glanced at the dog, then back at Lance with a teasing smile.  
"Fine," Lance groaned, stealing a quick peck. He walked the dog into the shelter, answering a few questions and giving his phone number.  
Keith waited in the car. While Lance was in the shelter, his phone rang. It was his boss, Shiro. "Hello?" He answered. Shiro had to go over some instructions for when he arrived at the delivery destination, so Keith listened.  
As Lance walked back out, he saw Keith on his phone, talking and...smiling?  
Keith did laugh a few times as he talked to Shiro. The guy was basically an older brother to him. "Yeah. I'll do that. Mhm." He kept chatting with a small smile on his face.  
Lance looked at Keith with a look of jealousy, waiting for Keith to get off the phone. He waited outside, only hearing Kieth's muffled voice and laughter.  
Keith met Lance's eyes and his smile melted, seeing the look of jealousy. "I got it, Shiro. I'll text you if I have any questions. Thanks. Buh-bye." He hung up and waited for Lance to get back in the car.  
Lance got in, an angered look on his face. "So who was that?" he said, trying not to let his emotion show through his voice. He failed.  
Keith still had some of his snappy attitude leftover from earlier. "My boss." He replied, picking up on his tone. "No need to get jealous." He huffed.  
"Sorry, you seemed pretty happy..." Lance said, still slightly irked, more so now that Keith was being snappy too.  
"I like talking to him." He put his phone in the cupholder and placed his hands on the steering wheel. "He's my friend, Lance."  
"...Am I your friend?" Lance asked, some curiosity in his voice.  
"N--" Keith paused, curious as well. They weren't really friends...they were more than that, but Keith wasn't exactly sure what to call that. "...No?" Curiosity filled his voice too.  
"...So like...more? Or less...?"  
"...More?" Keith asked, seeing if Lance knew what to call it.  
"I'd love to be more," he said, taking Keith's hand in his own.  
Keith remembered how they had told each other 'I'm committed to you'. That was definitely not something people who were /just/ friends did. "...Like..?" Keith continued, holding his hand.  
"Ohh, I dunno...a couple? We did say we were committed to each other after all." Lance looked at him with a small smile.  
"A couple..." Keith repeated the words on his own lips in a low whisper. "O-okay." He agreed, blushing.  
"S-So, are we...?"  
Keith lifted his eyes and looked at him. "Boy...?"  
"..frends?"  
"Uh. Yeah, that sounds right." He eyes flickered away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat up and more Klangst....well, Keingst...THAT SHOULD BE A THING!!! Lol...

"The closer I'll be to you. Pleeease," he begged, batting his eyelashes and brandishing super cute puppy dog eyes.  
You have five minutes. Any longer and the delivery will be late and I'll get fired." He mumbled shyly.  
"Yaayyy," Lance said, quickly jumping out of the passenger side and running to the back.  
Keith sighed softly and followed him. "Five minutes." He warned again, climbing into the back.  
Lance, not one to waste time, pulled him in, the big door shutting loudly behind them. He pushed Keith against one of the metal walls, softly, yet firmly, seeing if that rough kink was a thing he had.  
"Mm~!" Keith made a sudden noise at the sudden push. Immediately, he lifted a hand to his mouth and blushed immensely.  
So you do like it rough?" Lance purred into his ear.  
"Ugh, shut up..." Keith groaned, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He felt Lance's warm breath tingle against his ear.  
Lance pushed his lips against Keith's, lifting his legs up and around his waist, pushing him into the wall.  
Keith wrapped his legs tightly around Lance's slim waist and reached a hand into his hair, gripping it a little tightly. He parted his lips and kissed back with more force.  
"Nghh~" Lance made a sound as soon as the hand was in his hair pulling, pushing back into the kiss with more force..and tongue  
Keith liked the reaction and tugged at a lock of his hair. He bit Lance's bottom lip gently and pulled before kissing him again lovingly and added tongue. He let out soft moans against the other's mouth.  
Lance moaned more against him, loving the pulling. Apparently he had a rough kink too... He licked and kissed his way down to Keith's neck, biting and sucking.  
Keith totally loved everything Lance was doing to him. He tilted his head up as Lance bit and sucked, soft pants escaping his lips as he tried to catch his breath from the kiss. He tightened his grip too and practically clinged to him.  
Lance felt the grip tightening. He licked up Keith's neck, reveling in the soft noises he could hear.  
"Ngh...L-Lance..." He whined quietly, gripping the back of his shirt with one hand.  
"Mmh, I love it when you say my name like that," he said against the wet skin. "I want to hear more," he practically growled.  
Keith huffed, catching up with his breath. "Greedy." He grumbled before a playful smirk spread across his lips. "Only good boys get more." He teased knowingly, and felt proud.  
"Nggh, I wanna be your good boy, tell me what you want, please," he begged, needing the satisfaction that came with the praise.  
]: Keith was surprised at the submissive talk, although, not too much, considering their conversation earlier. "You've got two more minutes. Use your time wisely." He teased.  
"How do you want it?" Lance asked, pulling away from Keith's neck and at him in the dark. "I want to make you happy, I wanna be good for you."  
It was dark in the back, and Keith was kind of glad for that since he was completely red. He didn't respond for a moment, not really sure what to say. It was like Lance turned into a whole different person. "R--" He swallowed. "R-rough..." He mumbled. It was barely audible.  
Lance responded immediately, hiking Keith up higher on his waist, one hand trailing to Keith's ass and the other moving to his hip. The hand on his hip pushed hard and the hand on Keith's ass squeezed. Lance's mouth continued biting and sucking on Keith's collar bone.  
Keith moaned embarrassingly loud at the roughness of his hands. "Christ..." He huffed, tilting his head to the side. Keith bit his own lip hard and shut his eyes. "Ngh..."  
Lance pushed harder, being egged on by the moans that Keith was making.  
"O-one minute..." Keith moaned out, breathing heavy and quicker. His heart was racing.  
Lance moved the hand that was on Keith's hip to his ponytail, tugging at it roughly so he had even better access to Keith neck.  
Keith's head leaned back immediately against the metal wall. Lance was definitely leaving marks...how the hell was he going to hide that?  
Lance licked up his neck again, hand tightening in the black hair. He wanted, no, needed Keith so bad.  
"Ngh...g-god...Really g-getting your minutes worth, h-huh?" Keith huffed, managing a small laugh. He shivered at the touch of his tongue on his skin, leaving a warm trail.  
"A-am I being good for you?" Lance asked through the licks, tone deep and rough  
Keith nodded slightly before swallowing and answering. "Mhm...Y-yeah, Lance~" He dug his nails into the back of the other's shirt and the other hand dug into his hair tighter.  
Lance McClain(Klance): "Mmh," Lance moved down to a lower region of Keith's neck, pulling his shirt out of the way, biting down hard.  
"A-Ah~!" Keith cried out at the bite. He gripped him tightly before loosening his grip a bit.  
Lance licked the bite, knowing somewhere in his hormone filled mind that that had to have hurt.  
It did hurt and Keith didn't understand why he liked it so much. His breath steadied and he set one of his legs down on the floor.  
Lance looked up from Keith's shoulder and backed up, helping him off his waist and to the ground.  
Keith leaned against the cold metal wall for a moment before meeting Lance's eyes, his arms still around his neck.  
"That..." Lance said breathlessly.  
Keith sighed in pleasure. "That...that last one hurt like hell."  
"Ahh! I'm so sorry! I, I thought, I didn't mean to-" Lance broke off in panic.  
"N-no!" Keith shook his head quickly and looked at the ground. "No, I--I liked it "O-oh...Well that's good," Lance said, pulling Keith's chin up to look at him. "Next time you're treating me." He whispered.  
Keith was forced to meet Lance's eyes. He smiled. "I know. I owe you, remember?" Keith whispered back. "Plus, you get a reward for being good." Keith flushed. "God, that's so fucking awkward to say."  
"Mmm, it's not," Lance said, nuzzling his forehead into Kieth's neck. "I love it."  
"That's why I said it." Keith put his face into Lance's hair, holding him gently.  
"Thank you... uhh, I think we should get on the road...and assess the damage..."  
Keith reached a hand to his neck, running his fingers gently over the marks he left. "...Do you have a sweatshirt or something?" He asked. "And yeah. It's been over five minutes." He chuckled.  
"Aww, you wanna wear my clothes!? That's so cute!!"  
]: "...Isn't that what boyfriends do?" Keith tilted his head.  
"Yesss, and just can't get over the fact that we are... We should go before I kiss you again."  
Keith nodded, letting his hands from behind his neck. He leaned up and pecked his lips before opening the metal door. He glanced around the lot, hoping no one would see them.  
They both ran to the front seats, Lance immediately pulling out his dark green hoody and throwing it at Keith, the white hood landing over his face.  
"Charming." He huffed, pulling the hoody of his face. Keith pulled it onto his body, feeling comfortable in it. He lifted the collar to his nose, breathing in softly. It smelled just like him. "Thank you..." He turned the keys and started the car.  
"No problem sexy," he said, getting comfortable and taking Keith's hand again. "wanna keep asking questions?"  
Keith held his hand as he pulled out of the lot. "Yeah, just give me a second. I'm still...processing."  
"Haha, need a breather, pretty boy? I understand, that was pretty intense after all. I didn't know how far you were willing to go."  
He said with a smirk.   
"I didn't think you were going to be so demand-y." Keith stifled a laugh, driving back onto the road.  
"Well, I'm sorry," he huffed. "At least I wasn't the one begging to be practically eaten alive," he teased back.  
Keith scoffed. "I was not!" He shouted. "You're like a fucking mosquito." He joked.  
"You know you loved it," Lance said.  
"Hmm..." Keith hummed, avoiding confirming that statement. "You wanted to play questions again?"  
"Sure Babe, you start."  
The word 'babe' sparked a question. "What...like, pet names should I call you?"  
"Hm...I dunno...uhhmm, what about supersized Mcshizzle?" Lance said teasingly.  
Keith scrunched up his nose and made a face. "The hell does that even mean?" He laughed.  
Lance let out a short laugh. "It was a joke, just reference.. Anyways, Babe is fine..so is baby.. any southern ones ya got? I'd love to hear that accent," he said with a charming smiling.

"I like baby." Keith admitted, thinking. "Southern ones? Uhm...Good lookin'?" It rolled off his tongue perfectly with his accent.  
Lance fake fainted, dying at how utterly adorable that was. He sat back up and clutched his heart. "That was absolutely perfect."  
"Talk about dramatic." He gave Lance a smile before trying another one. "I've heard this dorky one." Keith waited a moment. "Hot lips." It seemed to fit in his lips, but he liked the other one better.  
"Oh my God, you're going to kill me, why did I ever ask."  
Keith chuckled. "Technically, I asked. Your turn."  
"Heheh, okay hot lips," he smirked, then laughed at how stupid it sounded when he tried to say it. "What do you want to do tonight?" he asked suggestively. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was already five.  
Keith shot him a look. "Are you already getting impatient? It's been like, three minutes." Keith sighed. "Dinner. Making out makes me hungry."  
"Haha, especially when you're using all your energy from moaning so loud," Lance said, laughing.  
Keith flushed. "It wasn't even that loud..." He paused. "Right?"  
"You were very loud, especially after I gave you that one hard bite," he said with a smirk.  
"That's not my fault." He huffed. Keith looked at the time again. "Actually, we're going to have to drive for a few more hours. I need to make up lost time."  
"That's fine by me," Lance said stretching out. They talked for a few hours, laughing and talking, learning more about each other in general. Then Keith pulled of the freeway and they stopped at a fast food place real fast before finding a hotel for the night. There seemed to be a nervous electricity in the air.  
Keith did feel nervous, knowing Lance had...high expectations. He paid for the room and took the keycard, walking a few steps ahead of Lance to the room with his bag.  
"Hey, wait up," Lance said, voice slightly higher than usual.  
Keith turned around and paused. It was clear how worried he was. "Sorry, didn't mean to walk so fast."  
"H--hey, are you okay," Lance said, stepping closer to him and resting a hand on his elbow.  
Keith flinched at the touch. "Y-yeah, fine." He flickered his eyes away and continued walking. He slid the keycard in.  
Lance followed at a slight distance, not wanting to scared Keith...and so Keith wouldn't hear his rapid heartbeat.  
He opened the door. It was the same kind of room as the night before, except there was a small couch. Keith tossed his bag onto the couch and walked towards the window, looking out for a moment.  
"Hey Keith?"  
"Yeah, Lance?"  
"Um...if you're....not okay, with anything....uh, tell me, okay?"  
"...Y-yeah...I will." He tapped his finger against the windowsill nervously. "Ju-just--I don't want to let you down."  
"Oh Keith, there's nothing that you can do to let me down... We are just...experimenting right now, seeing what we like and don't like...come here." He held his arms out to Keith.  
"..." Keith turned around and walked into Lance's arms, holding him tightly. "Okay. I trust you."  
"Kay, we're only go as far as we are both comfortable with, okay?" Lance said, rubbing Keith's back.  
Keith nodded into his chest. "Okay." He lifted his head to look up at him.  
Lance pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.  
Keith smiled and his nerves eased. "Lance...?"  
"Yes Keith?"  
"I think I love you." Keith looked at him, being completely serious.  
"..." Lance stared at him. "I was hoping you would say something along the lines of that, I didn't want to scare you off...I-I think, well, I think I know I love you," Lance said, smiling at him.  
Keith eased even more and was relieved with his response. "No, I don't think you can really manage to scare me off anymore." He joked, smiling back at him.  
"Well, in that case, would you like me to throw you on the bed?" he said with a smirrk.  
Wow. Aren't you the charmer." Keith's tone was unamused, but his eyes said yes.  
"Here goes," Lance said smiling. He lifted Keith up and walked over to the bed, depositing him roughly and bending over him to kiss him.  
Keith giggled a little as he was picked up and made a soft grunt when he was tossed onto the bed. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Lance's waist and pushed his lips roughly onto his.  
Lance wasn't slow to start kissing and biting at his lips, using his hands to squeeze his ass hard.  
They had a quicker start this time, warmed up from earlier. Keith tilted his head, not getting enough of his lips as he kissed him sloppily. "Mh--" He arched his back.  
Lance pushes into him, rolling his hips, pushing him down on the bed. He kissed harder and ran his hands under Keith's shirt, fast and jerky, wanting to rip it off.  
Keith shuddered in pleasure. He ran his hands up Lance's shirt and clawed at his back, running his fingernails back down.  
Lance pulled his shirt off, letting him bounce on the bed as it came off and he fell, towering over him and looking at him hungrily.  
"W-woah..." Keith gazed up at him in wonder and lust with wide eyes. He reached up to pull Lance's shirt off too and toss it onto the floor. His eyes trailed down his chest with admiration.  
"Oh, so now you want my shirt off?" Lance said with a smirk.  
"Stop running your mouth, hot lips." Keith retorted, reaching up and trying to pull him closer.  
"Hmm, that's a nice name..." he said, standing just out of Keith's reach.  
Keith whined and grumbled. "Mm...Lance..." He reached his hands up and tried to grab at his neck.  
"I did everything in the truck, I think it's your turn now. You do owe me," he purred.  
"Then get down here already. You're too fucking tall." Keith frowned.  
"Haha, fine." Lance leaned down, hovering just above Keith.  
Keith may have been smaller and slightly weaker, but he grabbed onto Lance and pushed him over onto the bed so he was on top. He straddled his waist, looking at him in the eyes and tried to stay serious.  
Lance's eyes widened and he smirked. "Hm, I like what I'm seeing, and feeling." He arched up, pushing into Keith.  
Keith's eyes flickered away and he blushed, realizing he was being so forward. "Hmph." Keith placed his hands on either side of Lance' face, hovering over him now. His hair was still in a ponytail.  
"Just going stay up there all day Ponytail, or are you gonna make me moan your name?" he said with a smirk.  
"Oh my god, you really don't shut up." Keith leaned down, aiming for his lips but dodging at the last minute and nibbling at his jaw instead to tease him. He left a trail, going from his jaw down to his neck to his collarbone. He left a few soft kisses too.  
"Mhh, you're good at that," he said quietly, leaning his head back to enjoy the small pleasures.  
Keith wanted a better reaction than that. He rubbed his hands down his chest, reaching the waist of his jeans and lifting a finger under the band before rubbing his hands back up. Keith left a soft bite at his collarbone before trying again, being a little rougher.  
"mmh, you're such a tease.." he said, trying to keep quiet to provoke him.  
"I'm trying..." He spoke softly, his voice hinting with greed. His face flushed before he sat up again, still straddling his hips. Keith looked down. "Y-you're being really good...laying there pretty for me."  
"Nggh~ Fuck," Lance bucked his hips, a spike of arousal going through him.  
Keith smiled. "There we go..." He hesitated. "G-good boy." He tried being more confident in his abilities. Keith trailed a finger down his chest, circling it around his nipple teasingly.  
Lance started panting, chest heaving. His pants were starting to get uncomfortable.  
Keith rubbed his finger over it, looking at Lance's flushed face. In his straddled position, he tried to buck his hips a little, experimenting to see the other's reaction.  
"Ahh, shit Keith~" Lance moaned, pushing his hips up into the shorter boys.  
Keith continued moving his hips back and forth slightly against the other's waist. He leaned down while doing so to brush against his lips. "Am...am I doing alright?" He whispered while panting.  
Ah, fuck yes...holy shit, are you sure you're a virgin?" Lance panted out, voice soft and airy.  
Keith giggled, leaning his forehead against his as he kept moving. His hands moved down his arms and trailed a fingernail to leave a mark. "Yeah...mmf..." He closed his eyes for a moment.  
"Aaahh, that feels good baby, fuck," Lance moaned, closing his eyes too.  
Keith moved a little faster, wanting more but too embarrassed to...do, that. He panted softly on Lance's forehead and lifted a hand into his hair, tugging. "Ngh, fuck, faster, please," Lance begged. He was panting hard now, sweating and tense.  
"S-sorry, what? I d-didn't hear you..." Keith teased, wanting him to say it again, and shuddered, feeling Lance's breath on his skin.  
"Please, faster. I need it faster," he panted out louder.  
Keith listened and moved faster for a second before slowing down. "Sh-should...I...?" He looked and Lance and then back at his own jeans, flushing brightly. "Mh..." He looked away.  
Lance slowed his breathing for a second, placing his hand softly on Keith's thigh. "If you want to Baby, I'm all for it. What ever you want," he said with a smile, face still red.  
Keith kept his gaze away. "Maybe...just the jeans, for now." He mumbled with a few heavy breaths.  
"That's perfectly fine sweatheart," Lance said, sitting up slightly to brush some hair out of Keith's face.  
He nodded, managing to look at Lance. Keith appreciated him being so patient and careful. Awkwardly, Keith unbuttoned his own jeans and shrugged them off, tossing them onto the floor. He couldn't meet Lance's eyes like this, so he closed them.  
Lance leaned into him, taking his face into both of his hands and pressing a light kiss to his nose, then putting his own forehead on that smae spot. "I'm really enjoying myself ya know...the way you ...ugh, fuck...it was so hot," he whispered.  
-really?" Keith mumbled, tightening his straddle. "I--thank you, for...being patient." He whispered.  
"Anything for you, especially if you're going to be so good to me." He gave a kiss on his nose and laid back down.  
Keith smiled softly. He began to move again, adjusting so he was sitting a little below his hips. He put his hands on his shoulders, facing down with his eyes closed and his cheeks red as small pants left his lips.  
"Oh fuck, t-that's fuck," he panted out. Lance moved his hands up and down Keith's back and ass, giving squeezes here and there  
At each squeeze Keith moaned, trying to hold it back. "A-ah...shit..."  
"Lemme hear you baby, please," Lance rocked up into Keith.  
When Lance did that, Keith let out a moan and flushed. "D-damn you..." He huffed.  
"Heheh, trying not to say fuck?" He punctuated his sentence with a buck of his hips.  
"Fuck~!" Keith lifted a hand to cover his mouth. "W-was that necessary?" He grumbled from behind his hand.  
"Yes, it gets a reaction, and I love hearing that beautiful voice of yours."  
Keith faced away, lowering his hand back onto Lance's shoulder and digging his nails in as he rocked faster.  
"AAahhh, fuck, KEITH~" Lance moaned, arching up.  
Keith kept his face away but his eyes widened. "Are you...uh..." He felt something too, when Lance shouted his name like that. "Fu-fuck...Lance..."  
"A-Am I what?" Lance panted out, hips practically bouncing against Keith's. "N-nothing." Keith's body lifted up and down as the other's hips lifted his roughly. It felt good, Keith admitted to himself, but...he bit his lip and a small tear ran down his cheek, landing softly on Lance's chest. He tried to pretend it didn't happen and continued moving.  
"K--Keith, h-hold on..." Lance held up a hand and placed it on his shoulder. "What, why are you crying?" he asked, suddenly worried.  
"I'm not..." He faced away and shut his eyes, slowing down when Lance's hand touched his shoulder. "I'm not."  
"No, you are," Lance said sitting up, holding onto Keith's back. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"  
Keith didn't move. He kept his hands on Lance's shoulders and refused to look at him. "No, y-you didn't do anything." He whispered almost inaudibly.  
"Then what is it?" Lance asked softly, brushing some of the tears away.  
Keith didn't want to talk and he gently pushed Lance's hand away. "It's fine." His body shook some and he bit harder on his lip, shutting his eyes.  
"No, it's not fine, what is wrong!? I want you to feel happy, but I can't help with that if I don't know why you're sad...please baby....I love you..." he drifted off.  
"I'm not sad." Keith spoke louder but choked a sob. He winced. He tried to crawl off Lance, wanting to run and hide and isolate himself like he usually did.  
"No, stop. What is wrong? Tell me," Lance said sternly, gripping Keith's arms and holding him in place, not painfully, but with enough force to keep him there.  
Keith couldn't move now but he still kept his face away, looking at the wall by them. "...I'm insecure about my fucking body, alright?" Another warm tear fell. "I don't want to talk about it."  
"Keith, oh, jesuschristo, why did you offer to, take, and, ugh, I'm so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable..." Lance buried his face in Keith neck, tears coming down his face to now, making both of their skin wet.  
"I was fine with it, at first..." Keith let out a shaky sigh. "I-I don't know. You seemed to be having a good time." Tears streamed faster down his cheek.  
"Nonononono, I want you to have a good time too, I'm so sorry," he said, voice shaking with tears.  
"I was--I am. Don't apologize." Keith wiped a forearm across his eyes. "I'm fine...le-let's just continue..." His body trembled.  
No, I refuse to make you go through with this if you're not comfortable, I know it wouldn't be enjoyable for either of us." Lance said firmly.  
Keith stayed quiet and his breath was shaky. "...F-fine."  
"Let's get some clothes back on you, Lance said softly, standing and setting him on the bed. He got one of his own bigger t shirts and tossed it to him.  
Keith looked at the shirt for a minute before picking it up and pulling it over his head. He laid down on his side and grabbed a pillow, curling around it.  
Lance knelt in front of him, brushing some hair out of his face. "Hey, it's okay, I understand. We've both had a long and emotional day, I think we should get some rest, okay?"  
Keith averted his eyes. "Okay..." He clung onto the pillow a little tighter. He felt like a child, and he hated it. "Yeah."  
Lance rested his hand on Keith's cheek for a second before standing and padding over to turn the light off. He pulled his pants off and pulled on a larger t shirt on too, getting behind Keith and cuddling back up to him again, just like the night before.  
Keith eased his back onto Lance, still holding onto the pillow but not as tightly. He felt comfortable in his arms, even if he was embarrassed for crying like that in front of him. He lay awake, trying to fall asleep. Keith was exhausted, but whenever his eyelids fell he'd blink them open again.  
"Good night babe, I-I love you," he whispered, moving into Keith's back more.  
"...I love you, Lance." He whispered, closing his eyes tight. Eventually, he drifted asleep with dried tears on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a conversation between Trucker! Keith Kogane [x for start] and yourself, Lance McClain(Klance).


End file.
